obssecion
by gato negro D
Summary: ok este es el segundo fan fic que escribo y sera el ultimo, comentenme que les parece


Obsesión

En la oscuros paramos de un bosque desolado por una peste, un humo purpura inunda el valle, todos los animales y seres humanos se encuentran muertos, un castillo se alaza en lo alto de la montaña, tal pareciera que esta abandonado, en su interior se encuentran los esqueletos de miles de soldados tal paréese que se libro una batalla en ese lugar, al final se encuentra una construcción tal paréese que era el lugar donde el feudal recibía a quienes lo buscaban, en su interior se ve una sombra postrada, en el interior simple mente recostada observando una masa de tentáculos rodeando un cuerpo de una persona, el recostado solo observa esperando una respuesta o una acción.

Sr. sessomaru, paréese que a perdido todas sus fuerzas –

Solo espera que me recupere, infeliz y te matare esta ves-

Pero señor sesshomaru, que descortesía de su parte yo que cree un ejercito de moustros para darle la bienvenida, yo que cree a cada uno de esos soldados con una parte de mi para que tuvieran lo necesario para recibirlo como se merece –

Flash back 

un ejercito de miles esta en el patio de el palacio aguardando, en posición defensiva, cuando, la puerta principal es destruida por un rallo de luz causando una gran explosión, un par de soldados salen volando por la explosión lo cual inicia que los demás comiencen a atacar, de las sombras aparece un hombre con una mirada fría en sus ojos, sin importarle nada, como si los soldados no existieran, se encamina rumbo al centro los soldados lo intentan detener pero son partidos en cedazos pero al instante que son partidos, se desintegran explotando sobre el hombre rodeándolo con una sustancia verde que parece no afectarle, los soldados siguen apareciendo, y tan rápido como aparecen son destruidos cuando llega al centro observa a una persona postrada esperando a que llegara.

naraku infeliz , por fin te encuentro esta vez te destruiré-

pero Sr. Sesshomaru lo esperaba, pares que no a tenido efecto mi guardia, para detenerlo, veo que sigue siendo el mostró perfecto –

no vine aquí a platicar, vengo a destruirte –

pero señor sesshomaru, no savia que le tenia tanto aprecio a esas criaturas insignificantes que lo acompañaban, no comparten su grandeza, pero vamos aun tengo una sorpresa mas para usted le presento al comandante de este ejercito, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para crearlo a la perfección con su perfección -

en ese momento aparéese un ser idéntico a sesshomaru la única diferencia seria que posee los dos brazos

que diablos intentas, crees vencerme con una copia mía, la destruiré y de inmediato te destruiré a ti –

en el cato dio un salto enorme sacando su espada maldita para destrozar a su copia pero en cuando lanzo la estocada la criatura saco una espada idéntica a la de el, la batalla comenzó, comenzaron destruyendo todo por donde pasaba los soldados seguían apareciendo y seguían siendo destruidos, pero esta ves por el choque de las espadas lo cual liberaba un enorme cantidad de energía, la batalla paresia que nunca terminaría, pero en ese momento, la respiración de sesshomaru comenzó a aumentar, y su coordinación comenzó a fallar, eso permitió que su copia le arrojara gas púrpura

crees que tu entupido veneno puede dañarme infeliz –

veneno , pero Sr. Sesshomaru, como puede creer que use veneno, se que usted es inmune a ese veneno, pero creo que no es inmune a este gas que comienza a paralizar su cuerpo, no creí que fuera tan resistente –

cállate maldito –

con un corte rápido aprovechando la distracción destruye a su copia la cual explota en un gas violeta, comienza a correr rumbo a naraku , destrozando a los soldados que estorben su paso, pero se comienza a ver que pierde el ritmo ya no puede atracar pero los soldados siguen explotando junto a el asta que llega al recibidor principal, aunque esta sofocado comienza a caer rendido

que es esto –

se lo dije sr. Sesshomaru, no fue inmune a mi gas, pero no creí que tuviera que usar tanto para conseguir mi objetivo cree que esos soldados, eran para impedirle el paso, eran bombas vivientes, cada uno de ellos tenia una sustancia concentrada lo cual lo pararalisarian, pero ni creí que tendría que usar a miles de ellos para conseguirlo, también su copia poseía un concentrado mas fuerte, pero paréese que conseguido mi objetivo –

de pronto una gran cantidad de tentáculos, toman el cuerpo de sesshomaru jadeándolo y jalándolo rumbo a la casa

fin del flash back 

entonces Sr. Sesshomaru, no le pareció agradable mi bienvenida –

ya te dije maldito en cuanto me suelte te destruiré –

no lo creo, esos tentáculos le suministran una dosis constante de el paralizarte, no creo que, pueda escapar de aquí señor sesshomaru –

en ese momento se levanta naraku tirando si piel de mandril lo cual lo deja total mente desnudo, y se acerca donde esta sesshomaru

no endiente, señor sesshomaru usted es el mosustro perfecto, deseo poseerlo para mi y nadie mas –

Después de decir eso toma a sesshomaru de la cala besándolo

aléjate de mi, desgraciado, solo deja que me suelte –

sigue sin entender, de cualquier forma lo poseeré señor sesshomaru, de una forma o de otra –

naraku lo vuelve a besar y lo abraza seguido de eso los tentáculos comienzan a rodear a naraku formando un capullo, después de un tiempo el capullo se rompe liberando a una criatura con una enorme cabellera larga de color plateado sus ojos con mirada frisa, en una se sus manos sostiene una perla blanca la cual brilla constante mente

- se, lo dije señor sesshomaru, lo poseería de una forma o de otra, poseo su cuerpo y en esta perla poseeré su alma por todo el tiempo que viva


End file.
